Jessica Drew (Earth-5734)
Jessica Drew '''also known as the '''Spider-Woman, is a hero of Earth-5734. History Jessica Drew was born on Wundagore Mountain, and contracted a deadly disease. Her father was forced to infuse her DNA with that of a spider and leave her in a coma. While she slept, she was abducted by HYDRA and her parents were killed. Jess eventually escaped HYDRA's influence after killing a whole town of innocents. Guilt-ridden, she began a heroic career in California in an attempt to redeem herself. Jess was recently approached by founding Avenger Giant-Man, who asked her to join his new team of Defenders. Powers and Abilities Spider-Woman possesses several superhuman powers derived from the genetic experiment that granted her spider-like abilities: *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Woman's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Woman is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Woman's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Woman's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Woman's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Flexibility:' Spider-Woman's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Spider-Woman's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. *'Contaminant Immunity:' Spider-Woman's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Woman's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Spider-Woman can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. *'Venom Blasts:' Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. *'Pheromone Secretion:' Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. *'Self-Propelled Flight:' Jess is capable of full flight. It is unclear as to the range and extent of this power. -From Marvel Wikia Stats * Intelligence- 3 * Strength-5 * Speed- 3 * Durability- 4 * Energy Projection-5 * Fighting Skills- 4 Category:Earth-5734 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:BeholdtheVision Category:Mutates Category:Black Hair Category:Super Strength Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Adhesion Category:Energy Blasts Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Flight Category:Earth-5734 Characters Category:Defenders members (Earth-5734)